My Mate
by InfinitelyLove
Summary: Sehun dan Jongin yang tidak tahu apa-apa, dipertemukan kembali? Bagaimana reaksi mereka setelah 6 tahun tidak bertemu? /BAD SUMMARY/ KAIHUN HUNKAI SEKAI KAIxSEHUN/ slight! SUD.O KYUNGMYEON XIUHAN LUMIN/ warning! Yaoi, Bromance, Boyslove


**My Mate**

**Casts :**

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Kim/Oh Joonmyeon (as Sehun's Dad)

Do/Oh Kyungsoo (as Sehun's Mom)

(Kim) Luhan (as Jongin's Dad)

Kim Minseok (as Jongin's Mom)

**Genre : **Romance

**Rated : **Teenager

**Disclaimer : **all of the casts are belong to ALLAH SWT.

**Summary : **Sehun dan Jongin yang tidak tahu apa-apa, dipertemukan kembali? Bagaimana reaksi mereka setelah 6 tahun tidak bertemu? /BAD SUMMARY/ KAIHUN HUNKAI SEKAI KAIxSEHUN/ slight! SUD.O KYUNGMYEON XIUHAN LUMIN/ warning! Yaoi, Bromance, Boyslove

**#1st a/n :**

it's author's nooooote! Yeay!

Hallo kawan semua~ sebelumnya terima kasih banget untuk reviewers di FF aku yang sebelumnya "White Rose and Orion." Muehehe :3 Aku senang sekali ternyata FF itu ada yang nge-review, padahal sebelumnya hopeless banget kalo bakalan ada yang review._. Maaf author memang terlalu unprofessional banget. Alur FF yang kemarin kecepetan T_T hehe... Yasudah, sekarang aku bikin FF KAIHUN LAGI HORAY! Aku lagi mabok Kaihun nih :3

Jadi untuk para reviewers sebelumnya yang minta KAIHUN... Ini aku kabulkan yaaaaaa... hehehehe :*

**Warning! ** It's YAOI, Boyslove or Bromance! Don't like? Don't blame the casts! Just blame my wild imagination (lol) bad story, membosankan, pasaran, alur terlalu cepat, typo, ooc, DLL

.

.

.

werewolfxoxo presents

.

.

.

**Oh Sehun**

**Hobby :** Makan, dengerin musik, nge-dance, nulis lagu, dan mengaransemen lagu

**Umur : **20 tahun

**Pekerjaan : **mahasiswa di Seoul National University

**Kim Jongin**

**Hobby : **Dengerin musik, nge-dance, kerja, main golf, dan nemenin eommanya shopping

**Umur : **21 tahun

**Pekerjaan :** mahasiswa di Korea Advance Institute of Science and Technology sekaligus manager di perusahaan appanya

.

.

.

Sehun, begitu panggillan namja pirang yang sedang berjalan sendiri di pinggiran jalan kota Berlin. Namja berkulit putih susu yang berasal dari Korea Selatan itu terlihat menggerutu karena cuaca dingin yang dia rasakan malam ini. '_hah~ dingin dan membosankan! Buat apa sih dosen tua itu menyuruhku ke seminar di Berlin? Kurang kerjaan. Memangnya di Korea tidak ada seminar apa?'_ batin Sehun sambil menghentak-hentakan kaki panjangnya yang berbalut black skinny jeans dan sneakers merah kesayangannya.

Saat berjalan di dekat sebuah taman, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat sebuah cafe kecil di seberang jalan. '_wah... mumpung cuaca dingin, mungkin hot coffee caramel bisa menghangatkan tubuhku.'_ Sehun membatin lagi sambil tersenyam-senyum sendiri. Untungnya jalanan sedang sepi, jadi dia tidak dikatai orang gila karena senyum-senyum sendiri. Sehun berjalan ke arah cafe tersebut, ia langsung memesan minuman kesukaannya –_entah keberapa setelah bubble tea- _yaitu coffee caramel.

"May I help you?" tanya sang penjaga kasir.

"Ehm... I want one regular cup of hot coffee caramel and one slice of blueberry cheessecake."

"Me too."

Mendengar ada suara om-om pedo cempreng yang menyahut disampingnya, Sehun memutarkan kepalanya ke kanan dan melihat orang hitam (maksud saya Jongin) (tolong jangan bunuh saya) disampingnya. Mereka saling berpandangan. Sehun yang memandang Jongin bingung karena dia tidak kenal siapa makhluk hitam itu. Dan Jongin yang melihat Sehun sambil tersenyum sok kenal dan sok deket, serasa temenan sama Sehun udah dari SD.

"Ehm... Okay, so there are 2 regular cups of coffee caramel and 2 slices of blueberry chessecake? It's DEM40.000 (Deutsche Mark 40.000)" sang pelayan memotong acara tatap-menatap Sehun dan Jongin.

Sehun yang entah polos atau masih bingung langsung merogoh kantung coatnya untuk mencari dompet. Tapi tangan kekar yang hangat segera memegang pergelangannya dan menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Stop. I'll pay it." Kata Jongin sambil memberi beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya. Sehun hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu dan menatap Jongin. "But... Hey!" baru Sehun mau protes, dia langsung ditarik ke meja di cafe itu oleh Jongin.

.

.

"Sehunna! Kau lupa denganku?" kata Jongin sambil menatap Sehun yang kini duduk berhadapan dengannya. "Kau siapa, sih? Orang Korea? Emanganya kita pernah kenalan ya? Kok kayaknya mukamu sering aku lihat ya? Ada dimana ya? Kamu kok bisa kenal aku sih?" kata Sehun bertanya dengan berentet.

"Aku Kim Jongin, Sehun! Aku anak teman mamamu. Yaiyalah, orang Korea! Nah, sekarang ingatkan?" tanya Jongin sambil membenarkan letak kopi dan kue mereka yang baru saja diantar pelayan.

1 menit – Sehun mengerjapkan matanya. Jongin melebarkan senyum –sok cool- nya yang entah mengapa bertranformasi menjadi senyuman idiot om-omnya yaitu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

2 menit – Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang berhiaskan(?) rambut pirang berponi. Jongin mengaduk kopinya sambil menatap –kini serius- Sehun.

3 menit – Sehun membulatkan matanya dan menunjuk wajah Jongin dengan antusias. Jongin melebarkan senyumnya –lagi- yang kini mengalahkan rekor senyuman idiot Chanyeol, omnya.

"KAU KIM JONGIN HYUNG? ANAKNYA LUHAN DAN MINSEOK AHJUSSI?" tanya Sehun heboh. Dan Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan penuh semangat dan tepukan kecil di tangannya. Karena merasa diperhatikan oleh pengunjung cafe, Sehun dan Jongin duduk tenang kembali dan memasang wajah poker face –yang menurut ortu mereka- sok cool itu.

"Hey, sudah lama kita tak bertemu ya. Kira-kira 6 tahun ya? Oh iya, bagaimana kau bisa di Berlin, Hun?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku ada seminar music, biasa perwakilan mahasiswa dari kampus. Kalau kau, hyung?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku? Appa menyuruhku bertemu client. Tapi, sekarang malah dicancel. Jadi besok aku pulang ke Korea." Jawab Jongin.

"Mwo? Aku juga besok pulang ke Korea." Kata Sehun. "Memangnya kau sudah berapa hari di sini, Hun?" tanya Jongin. "Sudah 5 hari. Hyung sendiri?" tanya Sehun balik.

"Aku baru 2 hari. Hehehe... kau nginep dimana selama di Berlin, Hun?" tanya Jongin.

"di The Circus Apartement. Memang kenapa?" tanya Sehun.

"Hey! Kita menginap di tempat yang sama Sehun!" kata Jongin. Lalu berlanjutlah mereka dengan obrolan-obrolan lainnya. Saking semangatnya bercerita, mereka lupa kalau mereka dulu tidak terlalu dekat satu sama lain.

"Sehunna... ini sudah malam. Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke hotel?" tanya Jongin setelah menghabiskan kopinya. Sehun-pun hanya mengangguk dan mereka mulai membereskan barangnya yang berantakan di meja –seperti HP dan powerbank* mungkin-

.

.

Setelah mereka meninggalkan cafe tersebut, mereka berjalan ke arah hotel yang mereka tempati. Ternyata Sehun dan Jongin menginap di lantai yang berbeda di hotel tersebut. Jadilah mereka berpisah di dalam lift.

'_hey... aku tak menyangka cowok yang dulu sok cool saperti dia menyenangkan untuk diajak ngobrol juga. Dan ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan dia menjadi setampan dan segagah itu?' _batin Sehun sambil memegang pipinya yang memanas. '_yak! Apa yang kupikirkan! Aigoo~'_ batin Sehun lagi sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

Setelah dirinya selesai mengganti baju dan mencuci mukanya, Sehun segera merapihkan barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper hitam besar miliknya. Sehabis itu, ia merebahkan dirinya di kasur sambil mengutak-ngatik smartphonenya.

"Sekarang sudah jam 12 malam. Berarti di Korea sudah jam 8 pagi dong? Wah... aku telpon eomma ah~" gumam Sehun sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Padahal, sebelumnya Sehun jarang sekali tertawa ataupun senyum karena dia tipe anak yang dingin, kecuali saat bersama appa-eommanya.

Sehun menempelkan smartphonenya ke kuping kirinya. Tak lama, yang ditelpon-pun menjawab. "Yoboseyo, Hun-ah? Apa kabarmu sayang?" tanya sang ibu, Oh Kyungsoo yang akrab di panggil Soo-soo oleh suaminya, Joonmyeon. "Aku baik, eomma... kalau eomma sendiri bagaimana?" tanya balik Sehun.

'_Wah, eomma-mu tidak baik Sehunna. Kau meninggalkan eomma berduaan dengan appa-mu yang pervert ini sih.'_ Batin Kyungsoo. "Ah, eomma baik-baik saja Hun... Bagaimana di sana? Enak tidak?" Tanya Kyungsoo. "Hah~ membosankan eomma. Padahal seminarnya cuma 2 hari, tapi disuruh nginep 5 hari... kan bosan kalau sendiri eomma..."rengek Sehun.

"Oh iya, eomma! Hari ini aku ke cafe dekat hotel, terus aku ketemu sama Jongin hyung! Eomma taukan? Anak Luhan dan Minseok ahjussi!" kata Sehun antusias. "Oh... Jongin. Eomma sudah lama tak melihat dia. Bagaimana sekarang keadaannya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dia sekarang terlihat berbeda eomma! Dulu dia terlihat manja, tapi sekarang dia terlihat tampan dan berkharisma." Kata Sehun keceplosan. Kyungsoo yang mendengar perkataan polos anaknya itu tersenyum misterius dan menoleh ke suaminya yang ternyata ada di sampingnya.

'_woow... bibir istriku saat tersenyum seksi sekali. I love that heart-shaped lips.'___Batin Joonmyeon ambigu. Lalu Kyungsoo kembali berkutat dengan teleponnya bersama Sehun. "Yasudah, di sana sudah malam bukan? Cepat tidur, besok kau harus ke airport pagi-pagi." Kata Kyungsoo. "Ah, ne. Eomma. Annyeong~" Kata Sehun sambil memutuskan teleponnya.

.

.

Sementara di lain tempat...

"Aiish... Eomma! Aku biasa saja melihat dia!" gerutu Jongin dengan orang yang ada diseberang teleponnya. "Ah... mengaku saja lah... Iya kan, Minseokkie?" sekarang suara appanya yang terdengar. "Ya~ apa-apaan appa ini. Yasudah, lah. Lebih baik aku tidur sekarang. Sampai ketemu besok..." Kata Jongin langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. "Hah~ Sehun... Makin dewasa kau makin terlihat cantik dan manis saja... hehehe" gumam Jongin lalu menutup matanya untuk tidur.

.

.

Keesokkan paginya...

**Everybody now behold, something you ain't seen before! It's going down yes tonight is what you waited for. Roll like a buffalo! Whoops, they already know. I hope you notice that cause' it's too-**

Belum sempat part rap-nya Kris dilagu Two Moons –tapi kok suaranya bukan Kris kali ini- selesai, Sehun segera mematikan alarm yang baru berdering dismartphonenya dari 1 menit yang lalu itu. "Ternyata memakai suara appa untuk nge-rap part Kris EXO di Two Moons merupakan ide buruk. Ugh, baru juga bangun sudah kebelet buang air lagi." Gerutu Sehun sambil berlari ke toilet di kamarnya.

Ternyata yang membuat suara rap itu berbeda adalah... Sehun yang menggunakan suara appanya yang sedang menyanyi Two Moons sebagai alarm hpnya. (Bagaimana jadinya kalau Joonmyeon menyanyi Two Moons?)

Sekitar 15 menit, Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dan sudah menggunakan pakaian hangatnya. Dia sudah siap untuk pergi ke bandara. Sehun mengecek kamarnya apakah ada yang tertinggal atau tidak, lalu ia segera keluar dari kamar tersebut.

'_masih pagi... baru jam 7, pesawatnya jam 12. mungkin pergi ke the kitchen cafe bukan ide yang buruk.' _Batin Sehun sambil kembali ke kamarnya dan menaruh kopernya di sana. Lalu ia turun ke lobby dan berjalan sedikit untuk ke cafe dekat apartemen sewaannya, 'The Kitchen Cafe'.

Saat Sehun memasuki cafe tersebut, ia segera memesan bubble tea chocolate dan chocomint untuknya. Memang pada dasarnya Sehun yang tukang jajan dan makan itu minimal harus meminum 2 bubble tea setiap minggu pagi seperti sekarang.

Sehun duduk di dekat kaca cafe tersebut, saat dia menoleh ke belakang ternyata ada Jongin yang sedang duduk bersama seorang wanita bule cantik yang sekarang sedang menyuapinya. Sehun kaget, lalu ia segera menghadap ke depan lagi. Tak lama bubble tea pesanannya datang.

'_siapa bule itu ya? Apa kah pacarnya Jongin?'_

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

.

.

.

***fact,** Kai terlihat selalu membawa charger atau powerbank kemana-mana

**#2nd a/n :**

It's author's note agaaaaain! Wkwkwk ._.

Bagaimana chapter pertamanya? Ngebosenin ya? Pasaran ya? Aduh aku bingung serius hhehehe... Sorry for the bad story, i'm still an unprofessional author here...

Kalo chapter ini lumayan yang review/favorite/follow (cailah pede banget) aku bakalan lanjutin chapter berikutnya asap (tapi ini juga ga janji loh ya... wkwk)

Ok thanks for reading! Once again, if you didn't like the story... just blame my wild imagination, don't blame the casts! Ok? Thankseu

Sincerely, an unprofessional author : InfinitelyLove a.k.a werewolfxoxo

*ehm, review(?)*


End file.
